


Свидания

by triskelos



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triskelos/pseuds/triskelos
Summary: Название: СвиданияАвтор: triskelosБета: Star Ice (была еще одна, но об этой печальной истории умолчим)Оформление: Two_FlowerПейринг: Артур/Мерлин, немного Утер/Моргана и Гвейн/Персиваль, упоминается Мерлин/Гавейн и очень вскользь Мерлин/МорганаРейтинг: RРазмер: ~ 7500 словЖанр: романс, модернАУСаммари: фьюжн с сериалом Dates (Свидания), из которого взята только сама идея свиданий.Тема № 1. Реинкарнация
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin), Gwaine/Percival (Merlin), Merlin & Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Morgana/Uther Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 5





	Свидания

**Артур и Мерлин**

– Привет?  
  
Парень, остановившийся возле его столика, смущенно улыбнулся. Артур поднялся и пожал ему руку, словно на деловой встрече, а совсем не на первом неловком свидании.  
  
С другой стороны, почему оно должно быть неловким? Из-за сложившихся стереотипов о том, что первые свидания неловкие, особенно если вы договариваетесь на сайте знакомств, в рубрике «Он ищет его»? Артур несколько дней уверял себя в том, что пройдет хорошо, и не будет ни затянувшихся пауз, ни отсутствия тем для разговора, ни дрожащих рук, как это случалось с ним пару раз.  
  
– Привет! Мартин?  
  
– Да, он. В смысле – да, я. Просто меня так только мама называет, – парень улыбнулся и Артур подумал о том, что если на фотографии он казался просто симпатичным, то в жизни одна его улыбка тут же заставляла улыбнуться в ответ.  
  
– А как тебя называют остальные?  
  
– Обещаешь не смеяться? – прищурился Мартин, устраиваясь на стуле напротив.  
  
Официантка тут же поспешила к ним с еще одним меню. Зал был почти пуст, если не считать пару, сидевшую в углу, и мужчину, читавшего книгу за столиком у следующего окна.  
  
– Не могу ничего обещать, – ухмыльнулся Артур.  
  
За окном начинался мелкий осенний дождь, редкие капли ударили по стеклу с первым порывом ветра.  
  
– Ну ладно… Честное слово, это совпадение. Меня всю жизнь все называют Мерлином.  
  
– Тогда я правильно сделал, что ничего не обещал, – рассмеялся Артур. – Ничего себе!  
  
Мерлин рассмеялся вместе с ним, тепло и заразительно.  
  
– Когда в детстве меня спрашивали, кем я хочу стать, когда вырасту, я всегда отвечал, что волшебником, как Мерлин, – пояснил он, принимаясь листать меню. – Вот и прилипло.  
  
Артур, уже давно выбравший еду, рассматривал его исподтишка. Худой, но под одеждой угадываются неплохо развитые мышцы. Высокий, одного роста с Артуром. Светлая кожа, темные волосы, черный свитер, кожаная куртка, серый шарф, черные кеды, серебряный браслет–цепочка на запястье. Красивые руки, длинные пальцы. Чем же он занимается? Что-то об этом было в профиле, но что…  
  
Он перевел взгляд на сумку, которую Мерлин бережно поставил под стол, и мысленно хлопнул себя по лбу. Точно, он же фотограф!  
  
– Прости, что опоздал. Сегодня была съемка, как мне сказали, «всего на пару часов», – словно прочитав его мысли, произнес Мерлин, захлопывая меню. – И все равно я сидел в студии до семи, потому что кто-то забыл привезти еще одну пару белых туфель. Ненавижу эту работу!  
  
Они сделали заказ, и за столиком снова повисло неловкое молчание. Почему всегда так сложно найти темы для разговора? Почему обычные темы, на которые разговариваешь с уже знакомыми людьми, в такой ситуации кажутся банальными? И о чем тогда говорить? О погоде? Глупо. А общих друзей у них не было…  
  
Артур поймал себя на том, что рассматривает узоры на скатерти, и решил, что молчание лишь усугубит ситуацию. Подняв взгляд, он увидел, что Мерлин смотрит на него с улыбкой.  
  
– Ты ведь тоже в издательстве работаешь? – Мерлин решил первым нарушить молчание.  
  
– Да, только мы издаем книги. Но отнюдь не значит, что я люблю свою работу.  
  
– Твоя правда. Хотя ты вряд ли сидишь в бункере восемь часов подряд, потому что кто-то побежал за туфлями, – усмехнулся юноша.  
  
– Да, обычно я по восемь часов провожу перед монитором, потому что авторы не умеют пользоваться программой проверки орфографии.  
  
– Хочешь правду? Я тоже не умею.  
  
– Ты подписал себе приговор, – засмеялся Артур, поднимая бокал. – Твою книгу мы не издадим.  
  
– Слава богу! Значит, можно даже не начинать ее писать.  
  
Неловкость исчезла, словно ее и не было. Принесли еду, и они заговорили о любимых блюдах, затем о путешествиях, о местах, где они выросли. Артур рассказал об учебе в университете, о том, что мечтал хотя бы пару лет попутешествовать и поработать над книгой, но все сложилось не так, как ему хотелось.  
  
– Подвернулась работа, – зачем-то пояснил он. – Вроде бы перспективная, и зарплата ничего, вот я и застрял. Думал, когда-нибудь брошу все и куплю рюкзак, но вот…  
  
– Сколько тебе? – спросил Мерлин, прищурившись. – Двадцать восемь, двадцать девять?  
  
– Двадцать девять.  
  
– А говоришь так, словно девяносто девять. Когда я был в Бразилии, то встречал множество людей…  
  
– В Бразилии? – перебил его Артур.  
  
– Да, в прошлом году, – немного смешался Мерлин и отпил вина. – Недолго, всего пару месяцев.  
  
Артур изо всех сил старался не позеленеть от зависти.  
  
– По работе? – уточнил он.  
  
– Если бы. Я тогда, наверное, вообще остался бы там. Даже несмотря на то, что разорился бы на креме от загара, – засмеялся Мерлин. – Но, к сожалению, приходится иногда возвращаться в студию, чтобы заработать денег на следующую поездку.  
  
– Знал бы ты, как я тебе завидую! – совершенно искренне сказал Артур.  
  
– Перестань! – еще сильнее смутился Мерлин.  
  
– Нет, правда!  
  
Двери открылись, и в ресторан ввалилась веселая компания. Ругая дождливую осень, они принялись пристраивать свои зонтики и промокшие куртки.  
  
– А какие книги ты редактируешь? – сменил тему Мерлин.  
  
– Сейчас, в основном, художественные, – Артуру не очень хотелось это обсуждать. – Иногда попадаются неплохие работы. Хотя процентов восемьдесят из того, что мы издаем, я бы пустил на растопку камина.  
  
– Сурово, – Мерлин смахнул волосы с лица, и серебряная цепочка на его запястье сверкнула в приглушенном свете.  
  
– Зато правда. Кстати, недавно была книга о Мерлине, – хмыкнул Артур. – Не самая плохая, честно говоря. Могу подарить, если хочешь.  
  
– Ты еще спрашиваешь! Конечно, хочу!  
  
Артур довольно поздно сообразил, как это прозвучало. Хотя… Он действительно не сомневался, что это не последнее их свидание. Ему давно уже не было настолько легко и приятно общаться даже с теми людьми, которых он видел далеко не первый раз.  
  
– Ты веришь в реинкарнацию? – вдруг спросил Мерлин, то ли в шутку, то ли серьезно.  
  
– Не могу сказать, что много думал об этом. Скорее даже – совсем не думал.  
  
– А я вот размышляю иногда, – совершенно спокойно продолжил Мерлин, так, словно рассказывал о том, что подумывает завести собаку. – Знаешь, иногда говорят, что дежавю – это как воспоминание из прошлой жизни. А у меня иногда случаются очень правдоподобные. Вот ты заговорил сейчас о книге… – он оборвал себя на полуслове и рассмеялся. – Лучше не буду продолжать, иначе точно скажу что-то не то.  
  
– Например, что ты в прошлой жизни все-таки был Мерлином? – подыграл Артур.  
  
– Кто знает? Но если так, несправедливо, что я не умею колдовать…  
  
За окном блеснула молния, и тут же загрохотал гром. Девушка из компании на другом конце зала взвизгнула и закрыла ладонями уши.  
  
– Должен сказать, обычно я многого не жду от свиданий через сайт, – с обезоруживающей прямотой выдал Мерлин. – Но это – приятное исключение.  
  
– Правда? – усмехнулся Артур.  
  
– Правда, правда, – улыбнулся в ответ Мерлин. – Обычно, как минимум, фотография не сходится с оригиналом. А как максимум – мечтаешь, чтобы фотография была самой большой проблемой.  
  
– Есть такое.  
  
Артур чувствовал, что воздух между ними начинает накаляться. О лучшем свидании он и не мечтал – Мерлин был очень привлекательным, им было о чем поговорить, и симпатия однозначно была взаимной.  
  
Подняв руку, он легонько провел по раскрытой ладони Мерлина, и тот поймал его пальцы своими…  
  
– Мерлин! Вот так встреча!  
  
Мгновение исчезло, словно его и не было. Артур поднял голову и увидел, что над ними стоит незнакомый и очень красивый парень в мокром пальто. Переведя взгляд на Мерлина, он заметил, что тот на миг изменился в лице.  
  
– Привет!  
  
– Как поживаешь? – продолжал парень. – Сколько мы уже не виделись?  
  
Видно было, что он слегка навеселе, и у Артура возникло неприятное ощущение, что ничем хорошим это не закончится.  
  
– Привет, я Артур, – сказал он, поднимаясь и протягивая руку.  
  
– Артур, надо же! Очень приятно, – слегка растягивая гласные, отозвался парень. – Что же ты нас сам не знакомишь, Мерлин?

Мерлин поморщился, словно от зубной боли.  
  
– Перестань, – тихо попросил он.  
  
– Я мешаю? – притворно удивился парень. – Ой, у вас что, свидание? Точно, свидание! Прошу прощения! И поздравляю, друг! – он хлопнул Артура по плечу, и тот увидел промелькнувшую в глазах тоску. – Не отпускай его. Хорошего вам вечера! А меня друзья ждут…  
  
Бросив еще один взгляд на Мерлина, он нетвердой походкой направился к шумной компании у противоположной стены.

Мерлин смотрел перед собой, словно старался заучить на память узор на скатерти.  
  
– Прости, что так вышло, – совершенно безэмоционально произнес он, не поднимая взгляда.  
  
Артур заверил его, что все в порядке, что всякое бывает и не стоит обращать на это внимания. Но хорошо понимал, что момент уже упущен.  
  


**Мерлин и Моргана**

– Давно ждешь?  
  
Мерлин поднял взгляд от газеты и увидел девушку, которую знал только по фотографии.  
  
– Нет, просто я пришел раньше.  
  
– Ты читаешь газеты? Настоящие, бумажные газеты? – шутливо осведомилась она, приподняв бровь.  
  
– Сунули на выходе из метро, – зачем-то объяснил он, сворачивая газету и пряча во внешний карман сумки. – Пойдем? Здесь недалеко есть хорошая кондитерская.  
  
Меньше всего ему хотелось тратить выходной день на свидание вслепую. В кои–то веки стояла хорошая погода, и золотые осенние листья, казалось, отражали солнечные лучи. Но от одной мысли о том, что придется провести несколько часов за пустыми разговорами, настроение Мерлина резко ухудшалось.  
  
Конечно, Моргана не виновата в том, что он тряпка и снова поддался на уговоры Гвен. Та все пыталась устроить его личную жизнь – то с парнями, то с девушками. Но, независимо от этого, сами свидания всегда были… в лучшем случае, просто скучными. В худшем – скучными настолько, что Мерлин начинал завидовать волкам, которые могли отгрызть себе лапу, чтобы вырваться из капкана. Он давно понял, что Гвен действовала по принципу: если люди без пары – у них уже есть что-то общее. Потому покорно отбывал по свиданию раз в две недели, а все остальное время старался избегать ее даже в скайпе.  
  
Но пока все шло неплохо. Моргана опоздала всего на пару минут, была даже красивее, чем на фотографии, которую ему показывала Гвен, и выбрала столик на улице, не побоявшись замерзнуть. К тому же, оказалась одета по погоде, что Мерлин, давно считавший, что человечество в погоне за модой утратило базовые навыки выживания, очень ценил.  
  
– Тебя и правда зовут Мерлин? – спросила она, набрасывая на плечи плед.  
  
– Нет, но я подумываю сменить имя официально, – засмеялся тот.  
  
Пока они разглядывали меню, он быстро рассказал свою обычную историю о том, как в детстве мечтал стать волшебником.  
  
– Может, я в прошлой жизни действительно был Мерлином, – сказал он. – Было бы здорово, на самом деле.  
  
– Тогда мы с тобой были знакомы, – улыбнулась Моргана, поправляя пучок волос на затылке. – Потому что мои родители всегда говорили, что назвали меня в честь той самой Морганы. Я убедила себя в том, что в прошлой жизни была волшебницей, и запугивала одноклассников проклятиями.  
  
– Черт, и почему я до этого не додумался!  
  
Мерлин заказал зеленый чай и чизкейк, Моргана – огромный сэндвич с тунцом и «американо».  
  
– Тебя ведь Гвен заставляет это делать, да? – прямо спросила она, откидываясь на спинку кресла.  
  
– Не то, чтобы заставляет, – попытался вернуть себе хоть часть самоуважения Мерлин. – Просто я не умею говорить ей «нет».  
  
– Я тоже, – вздохнула Моргана. – Потому за последний месяц я была на трех свиданиях с ее знакомыми. Один из них сейчас разводится, и теперь я знаю все о разделе имущества. Потом был валлиец, который сходу сказал, что не понимает меня из-за акцента. Затем был гей, потому мы вполне мило перемыли косточки всем своим бывшим. Какой из случаев тебе ближе всего?  
  
Мерлин хмыкнул и понял, что «свидание» начинает ему нравиться.  
  
– Скорее третий, – сказал он.  
  
– Слава богу!  
  
– У меня из последних ее знакомых был парень, он три часа рассказывал мне, как правильно готовить стейки, и девушка, которая жаловалась на то, как ужасно одеваются ее сотрудники. Какой из случаев ближе тебе?  
  
Моргана задумалась.  
  
– В принципе, при желании могу организовать тебе оба. Хотя я больше из тех, кто выпивает залпом кружку пива и тащит танцевать.  
  
– Вот это подходит! Потому что я не ем мясо, а рассказы об одежде меня усыпляют.  
  
Разговаривать с Морганой оказалось на удивление легко. Через полчаса Мерлин, доедая второй кусок чизкейка, вдруг осознал, что зачем-то рассказывает ей о свидании с Артуром. Видимо, он и вправду был тем, третьим случаем.  
  
– Он тебе понравился, да? – поинтересовалась Моргана.  
  
Она как раз насыпала в кружку с кофе еще один пакетик сахара. Мерлин вспомнил, что она объяснила отказ от торта тем, что не любит сладкое, и ухмыльнулся про себя.  
  
– Очень, – признался он. – Я даже на мгновение подумал, что все же не зря создал анкету на сайте. А потом…  
  
Он замолчал, не зная, стоит ли продолжать.  
  
– Ну? – нетерпеливо осведомилась Моргана.  
  
– А потом вдруг появился мой бывший парень, – вздохнул Мерлин. – Не совсем трезвый и явно все еще на меня обиженный. И вроде бы не сказал ничего ужасного, но, сама понимаешь…  
  
– Ну и что? – приподняла бровь Моргана.  
  
– Ну и ничего. Мы с Артуром попросили счет, потом дошли до метро и попрощались. Вот и все.  
  
– Когда это было?  
  
– На прошлой неделе.  
  
– И ты ему до сих пор не позвонил? – возмутилась она.  
  
Мерлину на мгновение показалось, что она сейчас запустит в него чашкой.  
  
– Нет, – вздохнул он. – Но и он не звонил. Мне кажется, такое кого угодно отпугнуло бы.  
  
– Ты серьезно? – удивилась Моргана. – А теперь подумай, как это смотрелось с его стороны. У него свидание с парнем, который ему нравится, тут вваливается какой-то… твой бывший хорошо выглядит?  
  
Мерлин сокрушенно кивнул.  
  
– Он модель, – нехотя признался он. – Мы на съемках познакомились.  
  
– Тем более! Так вот, вваливается какой-то нетрезвый красавчик, строит парню глазки, тот мрачнеет, как туча, сворачивает свидание, а потом не звонит. Что бы ты подумал на его месте?  
  
Мерлин задумался. Картина вырисовывалась не очень.  
  
– Вот-вот! – продолжала Моргана. – Все вы такие.  
  
Мерлин хотел возмутиться и попросить ее не обобщать, но вместо этого заказал еще чая.  
  
Через два часа Моргана узнала все о нем: о Гавейне, Бразилии и даже о маме, а Мерлин - о том, что Моргана давно влюблена в своего профессора.  
  
– И сколько же ему лет? – спросил он скептически.  
  
– Какая разница! Я тебя осуждала, когда ты мне рассказывал о своем красавчике?  
  
– Да я не осуждаю! Просто… Ну, ведь это же все равно имеет значение, правда?  
  
– Конечно, имеет, – вздохнула Моргана. – Для меня не очень, но для него… Вообще я у него никогда не училась, то есть в этом плане все в порядке. Перевелась в университет три года назад, когда еще писала кандидатскую. А он там работал. Вроде бы и я ему нравлюсь, и у него никого нет, но…  
  
– И что, так три года и ждешь?  
  
– За кого ты меня принимаешь?! – возмутилась Моргана. – Нет, конечно. Я его дважды приглашала на свидание. Один раз он отказался, потому что якобы не может встречаться с коллегой. А во второй раз почти согласился, но пришел его сын.  
  
– Черт!  
  
– Ага. И он – моего возраста.  
  
На улице уже давно стемнело, подул резкий осенний ветер, и стало холодно, несмотря на пледы и теплую одежду.

– Мне кажется, такие вопросы надо обсуждать в другом месте, – заметил Мерлин, вставая с кресла.  
  
– В каком же?  
  
– Меньше вопросов, больше движения.

*******

Он повел ее в свой любимый бар кварталов за десять от кондитерской. Там они выпили по паре кружек пива и сыграли партию в бильярд. Выиграла Моргана, потому дальше место выбирала она.

Пришлось ловить такси и ехать куда-то далеко, в совершенно незнакомый Мерлину район, где, по словам Морганы, находился ее любимый клуб.  
  
Клуб действительно оказался довольно неплохим. Потому Мерлин сдался и позволил Моргане сначала залить в него несколько шотов чего-то огненного, а потом – уволочь танцевать.  
  
В четыре часа утра они попросили парня на входе вызвать им такси и вышли на улицу. Мерлин прислонился спиной к кирпичной стене, закрыл глаза и изо всех сил старался не уснуть. Моргана, оставив всякую надежду прикурить от спички на таком ветру, прижалась к нему, обняв за талию и уткнувшись лицом в грудь. Ее длинные волосы, теперь распущенные, рассыпались по плечам.  
  
– Эй, – позвал Мерлин.  
  
– Что? – спросила она, посмотрев на него снизу вверх.  
  
– Ты же понимаешь, что я – не совсем третий случай, да? – спросил он с улыбкой. – Иначе бы не ходил на свидания с девушками.  
  
– Слава богу! Значит, можно тебя поцеловать?  
  
– Дай подумать... – сказал он.  
  
И поцеловал ее первым, нежно и почти по–дружески. Хоть и в губы.  
  
В такси она продиктовала водителю свой адрес, а потом опять уткнулась в шею Мерлина. Тот не возражал.  
  
В ту ночь они спали на ее кровати, полностью одетые, и утром готовили завтрак, как лучшие друзья. Кем, по сути, потом и стали. Хотя это уже совсем другая история.  
  


**Гавейн и Артур**

– Только не говори мне, что Гавейн – это ты!  
  
Гавейн, стоявший у входа в ресторан, удивленно посмотрел на направляющегося к нему парня. Что-то в его лице было смутно знакомым. Кажется, он его где–то видел, совсем недавно. Но вот где…  
  
– Хорошо, не скажу, – пробормотал он. – Тогда и ты не говори мне, что ты Артур.  
  
Артур, Артур… Что-то очень знакомое, очень, очень…  
  
– Я убью Перси, – устало проговорил парень. – Он мне и раньше устраивал веселенькие свидания, но это просто как на заказ…  
  
У него были светлые волосы, красивое лицо… Очень знакомое.  
  
– Где я тебя раньше видел? – наконец–то решился спросить он.  
  
Все развивалось совсем не так, как должно было. Перси сказал, что Артур его друг, хороший парень, которому, как и Гавейну, не особенно везет с отношениями. Любит футбол, не любит восточную кухню. Но все это совершенно не вязалось с человеком, который набросился на него с первой же секунды, причем в самом неприятном смысле слова.  
  
– Ты меня не помнишь? – удивился Артур.  
  
– Ну, как тебе сказать…  
  
– Ладно, тогда просто забудем обо всем, да? Я скажу Перси, что все было хорошо, но не кликнуло. Пока!  
  
Артур махнул рукой и пошел в сторону метро. Гавейн какое-то время ошарашено смотрел ему вслед. Надо же, какой высокий, почти как Мерлин…

Точно! Мерлин!  
  
– Подожди! – крикнул он и бросился за Артуром.  
  
– Ну, что еще? – недовольно спросил тот, когда Гавейн дотронулся до его плеча.  
  
– Подожди, я вспомнил! – пытаясь отдышаться, проговорил Гавейн. – Тогда, с Мерлином… Слушай, друг, прости, что так вышло. Я тогда не в себе был.  
  
– Я заметил, – неприязненно пробормотал Артур, запахивая ворот плаща.  
  
– Нет, правда… Идем куда-нибудь, я тебе все объясню. С меня пиво.  
  
Артур нахмурился, словно не зная, что ответить.  
  
– Идем, – повторил Гавейн и одарил его своей лучшей улыбкой. – У тебя все равно в планах был ужин со мной.

*******

– Ну? – односложно осведомился Артур, когда они уже сидели за стойкой.

– Ну, во-первых, я еще раз хочу извиниться за то, что испортил вам тогда вечер. Мерлин на меня сильно разозлился?

Артур молчал.

– Подожди… – Гавейна начали одолевать нехорошие подозрения. – Вы что, поругались из-за этого?

– Хуже.

– Хуже? Вы что, расстались? – почему-то только сейчас спросил Гавейн.

В принципе, все сходилось. Иначе у них сегодня не было бы назначено свидание.

Артур вздохнул и сделал глоток пива.

– Мы и не были вместе. Это было наше первое свидание. Потому я на тебя и злюсь. Теперь я никогда не узнаю, что бы из этого могло получиться.

Гавейн промолчал. Он не мог понять, стало ли ему легче от того, что у Мерлина до сих пор никого нет. Кажется, не стало.

– Тогда одной кружки с тебя хватит, – сказал он мрачно. – Я уж думал, что я опять ему что-то всерьез испортил.

– Опять? – явно из вежливости переспросил Артур.

– Не важно.

Они какое-то время молчали. Бармен за стойкой гремел бокалами, двое парней у бильярдного стола спорили, чья очередь разбивать.

– Ладно, – вздохнул Гавейн. – В общем, Мерлин очень хороший парень. Если ты ему не перезвонил из-за того случая, значит, ты – полный кретин, и я жалею, что заплатил за твое пиво.

– Он мне тоже не перезвонил, – принялся оправдываться Артур. – Мне кажется, что уже все понятно. Не знаю, что между вами произошло, но он явно еще не…

– Друг, это он меня бросил, – горько усмехнулся Гавейн. – Он меня, не я его. Ты веришь в прошлые жизни?

Артур удивленно посмотрел на него.

– Он у меня спрашивал то же самое.

– Да, Мерлин любит эту тему. И верит во все это, хоть и не признается никогда. Мы не так долго были вместе, месяцев пять. Познакомились, когда он только устроился работать в редакцию, сразу после возвращения в Лондон.

Гавейн замолчал и сделал пару глотков из бокала.

– Ну, в общем, я все время знал, что он меня не любит. То есть любит, но не так, как я его. Если вся эта его теория о прошлых жизнях правда, и он действительно любил в прошлой жизни кого–то другого, то мне от этого не легче. Потому что я, наверное, и тогда…

Он решил не заканчивать.

– Мне очень жаль, что у вас так вышло, – совершенно искренне сказал Артур после паузы.

– Честно?

Артур кивнул.

– Мне тоже. Но ничего не поделаешь, я сам все испортил. Ну, не все, но когда Мерлин бросил меня, я это воспринял не лучшим образом. Никогда в жизни себя так не вел, а тут…

Меньше всего он ожидал, что Артур похлопает его по плечу и закажет еще пива. Но именно так тот и поступил. Они какое-то время разговаривали ни о чем – о баре, о погоде, о таких вот встречах вслепую, через друзей.

– Сам не верю, что говорю это, – сказал Гавейн, когда они уже собирались расходиться, – но, правда, позвони ему сам.

Артур приподнял бровь:

– Ты серьезно?

– Серьезнее некуда. Но, надеюсь, что ты понимаешь – я все равно буду надеяться на то, что ничего у вас не получится.

Артур хмыкнул, но промолчал.

**Моргана и Ланселот**

– Моргана?  
  
Парень, подошедший к ее столику, был вполне ничего. Высокий, темноволосый, с красивым, но каким–то грустным лицом.  
  
– Да, привет! А ты Ланс?  
  
– Да, очень приятно. В жизни ты даже красивее, чем на фотографии.  
  
Улыбнувшись довольно стандартному комплименту, Моргана невольно вспомнила все свои прошлые свидания вслепую.  
  
– Откуда ты знаешь Гвен? – осторожно спросила она, расправляя салфетку на коленях.  
  
– О, это такая забавная история! – оживился Ланс. – Мы с ней встречались, но месяца четыре назад расстались. Знаешь, она тогда поступила не очень хорошо, но я почти смирился…  
  
Моргана приложила все силы для того, чтобы не упасть на стол со стоном: «Господи, за что?!».  
  
Остаток вечера, слушая затянувшийся рассказ о расставании Ланса с Гвен, она твердо решила немедленно сделать несколько вещей.

Во-первых, перестать надевать свои любимые платья на заранее обреченные свидания вслепую. Толку все равно никакого, а ассоциации с одеждой потом неприятные.

Во-вторых, перестать так много общаться с Гвен. То, что она ничего не смыслит в отношениях, Моргана поняла еще пять свиданий назад.

И, в-третьих… Как говорил ее отец, риск – благородное дело. В понедельник она примется за дело.  
  


**Артур и Мерлин**

Рейчел, главный редактор издательства, влетела в их кабинет, как ведьма на метле, и злобно уставилась на стол Артура, заваленный рукописями.  
  
– Сколько раз я просила тебя убрать на столе?!  
  
– Тебе нужно точное количество? – спросил Артур, устало потирая глаза.

Кажется, ему все же придется сходить к окулисту и проверить зрение. Голова трещала с самого утра, и ни работа за монитором, ни черные тучи за окном дело не улучшали.

Рейчел окинула взглядом кабинет. Гарри дремал в кресле, Эмили читала рукопись, прихлебывая кофе из громадной кружки с незабудками.  
  
– Очень смешно! – почему-то еще сильнее разозлилась Рейчел. – Я же тебе говорила, что сегодня наш офис фотографируют для колонки об интерьерах! И всем остальным тоже! Быстро прячьте все это куда-нибудь и идите на обед, или куда хотите. Чтобы духу вашего здесь часа два не было!  
  
– Прости, некоторые из нас пытаются успеть к твоим ненормальным дедлайнам, – проворчал Артур, но все же начал складывать папки в стол.  
  
Через полчаса они общими усилиями навели порядок. Эмили, чертыхаясь, пристроила кипу бумаг под столом, надеясь, что никто ее не заметит.  
  
– Неужели кто-то и правда думает, что у нас интересный интерьер? – спросила она у Артура, поглядывая на дверь. – Подумаешь! Кирпичи, белая краска и картины с ирисами. Тоже мне, — интерьер месяца!  
  
Артур хмыкнул, но промолчал. Он выключил компьютер, сунул чашку в ящик стола и снял со спинки стула куртку. До окончания рабочего дня оставалось около двух часов, часть работы он уже сделал, а остальная подождет до завтра. В конце концов, не он же решил, что нужно выгнать всех из офиса ради какой-то там статьи.  
  
– Ты идешь? – спросил он у Эмили. – Можем попить кофе внизу.  
  
– Иди, я догоню, – махнула рукой она. – Закажи мне двойной эспрессо.  
  
Артур кивнул, сделал пару шагов к двери и тут же столкнулся с… Мерлином.  
  
– Что ты… То есть, почему здесь…  
  
– Привет, – улыбнулся Мерлин. – Я твой голос еще из коридора узнал.  
  
Артур молчал, не зная, что ответить.  
  
– Я – ваш сегодняшний фотограф, – зачем-то пояснил Мерлин. – Раздел об интерьерах тоже я снимаю.  
  
Он выглядел даже лучше, чем помнил Артур. Сегодня на нем была черная рубашка, и потому его кожа казалась совсем белой, а глаза – еще более синими.  
  
– То есть нас из–за тебя выгоняют? – спросил Артур, наконец-то немного придя в себя.  
  
– Даже не думал отрицать свою вину, – хмыкнул Мерлин. – Если подождешь меня внизу, я попытаюсь загладить ее мелкой взяткой.  
  
Артур посмотрел ему в глаза. Правильно ли он его понял?  
  
– Серьезно, подожди меня, – намного тише попросил Мерлин.  
  
Артур кивнул.

*******

Мерлин пришел через полтора часа, натягивая на ходу куртку. Артур к тому моменту уже попрощался с Эмили, дочитал книгу и принялся удалять старые сообщения из памяти телефона.  
  
– Ты говорил что-то о мелкой взятке? – ехидно напомнил он, когда Мерлин сел напротив.  
  
– У тебя потрясающая память. Чем берешь?  
  
Это прозвучало еще более двусмысленно, чем первое предложение. Что ж…  
  
– Чем угодно, но только не кофе. Я уже чашки три выпил.  
  
– Тогда я знаю один неплохой бар, – ухмыльнулся Мерлин.  
  
На улице уже сгущались сумерки. Артур снова потер глаза, которые все еще ныли.  
  
– Тебе нужно проверить зрение, – словно снова прочитав его мысли, сказал Мерлин.  
  
– Почему ты так думаешь?  
  
– Если я скажу, ты мне не поверишь.  
  
Артур решил не настаивать. Сначала его забавляло увлечение Мерлина историями о реинкарнации, но с тех пор, как то же самое начало происходить и с ним… Например вчера, когда он открыл сайт знакомств, чтобы написать Мерлину сообщение. После разговора с Гавейном он действительно решил позвонить ему, и тогда же сообразил, что они так и не успели обменяться номерами телефонов.

Но, увидев фотографию Мерлина, Артур застыл. Он не был уверен, что это можно называть дежавю, но ощущение было странным. Ему казалось, что он знает это лицо много лет, и от одной мысли, что может больше его не увидеть, у него начали трястись руки. Артура настолько это испугало, что она так и не смог закончить сообщение, отложил на сегодня. А тут так все сложилось… Так невольно и поверишь в судьбу.  
  
– Мне действительно надо проверить зрение, – сказал он, когда они зашли в бар и заняли столик в углу. – И я уже почти верю в то, что ты волшебник и реинкарнация Мерлина.  
  
Мерлин, прищурившись, посмотрел ему в глаза, словно пытался понять, правду ли он говорит.  
  
– Я должен объяснить тебе кое-что, – начал было он, но Артур остановил его, взяв за руку.  
  
– Если не хочешь, то не надо, – сказал он, сам немного опешив от собственной смелости.  
  
– Нет, хочу, правда.  
  
На прикосновение Мерлин отреагировал даже лучше, чем рассчитывал Артур – не просто не одернул руку, но и переплел их пальцы, сжимая ладонь Артура чуть крепче.  
  
– В общем, если коротко – мы встречались, даже жили вместе. И он очень хороший парень, и я до сих пор его люблю, но… Не так, понимаешь? Каждый раз, когда он смотрел на меня, я чувствовал себя ужасно, потому что не мог ответить ему так, как он того заслуживает. И я вот понимаю, что совершенно зря тебе рассказываю о своих прошлых отношениях, – Мерлин улыбнулся и посмотрел на их руки. – Но он – большая часть моей жизни, и так, наверное, будет еще долго. У нас остались общие друзья, общие места, мы даже иногда по работе пересекаемся. Я очень надеюсь, что со временем все будет по–другому, но пока… Пока я очень надеюсь, что тебя это не отпугнуло.  
  
Артур ничего не мог поделать со своим лицом – улыбка из обычной постепенно превращалась в ту самую дурацко-счастливую гримасу, которую он иногда видел на своих фотографиях.

*******

Бар постепенно заполнялся людьми, но они так и продолжали сидеть в углу, разговаривая о разной ерунде.  
  
Кажется, за окном снова начался дождь. Какая-то группа настраивала на сцене инструменты.  
  
– У тебя сейчас такое лицо, как будто ты хочешь что-то сказать, – прищурившись, сказал Мерлин и сделал глоток пива. – Или сделать.  
  
Артур невольно перевел взгляд на его горло, и ему снова стало жарко. Они уже не держались за руки, ни фантомное ощущение чужого тепла все еще грело его пальцы.  
  
– Я сейчас, – сказал он и встал, чтобы заказать еще орешков.  
  
Но, даже дойдя до бара, он чувствовал лопатками взгляд Мерлина. Вечер принимал совсем неожиданный поворот, и Артур был не уверен, что готов к этому. Поговорив с барменом, он показал в сторону их столика и зашел в мужской туалет. Умывшись холодной водой, он посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Нужно взять себя в руки и перестать краснеть, как пятиклассник. Все в порядке, они – двое взрослых людей, которые нравятся друг другу…  
  
Дверь скрипнула, и Артур увидел в зеркале Мерлина. Мерлина, его немного взъерошенные волосы, и белую шею, и синие глаза. Мерлина, который положил руку ему на плечо, повернул его к себе и поцеловал.  
  
Целовался он очень хорошо, именно так, как Артур и представлял. Или как помнил…  
  
Последняя мысль была слишком абсурдной, чтобы быть правдой, но Артура это уже не беспокоило. Он прижал Мерлина к двери, раздвинул его ноги коленом и принялся целовать эту невозможно белую шею.  
  
Мерлин вскрикнул, когда он прикусил кожу, но только прижал голову Артура ближе.  
  
– Ты знаешь, как легко у меня появляются синяки? – спросил он, задыхаясь.  
  
Артур даже не удивился тому, что действительно знал. Очень легко и быстро, буквально за несколько секунд… Но вместо ответа он позволил своим рукам скользнуть под рубашку Мерлина и многообещающе царапнуть гладкую горячую кожу на его животе. Мерлин всхлипнул и дернул его за волосы, заставляя посмотреть себе в глаза.  
  
– Я бы все-таки выбрал другое место, – прошептал он. – Согласен?  
  
Артур с трудом перевел дыхание и прижался лбом к его лбу. Он не ожидал, что так быстро и сильно заведется, но остановиться было невероятно сложно. Так, словно он скучал по Мерлину много лет, по его коже, по его вкусу…  
  
– Да, – хрипло ответил он.  
  
– Я живу за три квартала отсюда, – сказал Мерлин и неожиданно шлепнул его по заднице. – И чем быстрее мы отсюда выйдем…  
Артур с усилием отстранился и заставил себя думать о канализационных решетках и автомобильных насосах. О чем угодно, только не о шее Мерлина.

**Моргана и Утер**

День был холодный, потому Моргана с самого утра мерзла. Не помогали ни перчатки, ни большая теплая кофта, которую она держала в кабинете, ни третья чашка горячего шоколада. Она подвинула обогреватель поближе к себе и закрыла дверь в коридор, но все равно продолжала дрожать.  
  
К третьей паре она закончила разбирать бумаги. Ей оставалось только сложить остаток вещей в коробки, и все, она свободна.  
  
Подойдя к зеркалу, она поправила волосы, собранные в узел на затылке, провела по губам красной помадой – совсем легко, просто чтобы придать оттенок…

Студенты уже вышли из аудитории, но Утер все еще сидел за столом, что-то записывая в блокнот. Заметив ее, он улыбнулся, так тепло, что Моргана сразу почувствовала прилив сил.  
  
– Мисс Ле Фей? Какими судьбами? У вас ведь сегодня нет занятий.  
  
– Вы знаете мое расписание? – спросила Моргана, плотнее закутываясь в кофту.  
  
Он не ответил, только улыбнулся еще раз. Моргана снова подумала, что ей просто не может все это чудиться. Собравшись с духом, она присела на стол прямо перед ним. Теперь Утер вынужден был смотреть на нее снизу вверх, и это почему-то добавило ей уверенности в том, что она все делает правильно.  
  
– Может быть, вы также знаете, что я перевожусь в LSE? – спросила она.  
  
Судя по реакции, он не знал.  
  
– Есть какая–то определенная причина? – спросил он, не отрывая взгляда от ее лица.  
  
– Есть даже несколько, – усмехнулась она, и снова зябко поежилась.  
  
– Когда?  
  
– Сегодня последний день.  
  
– Так быстро?  
  
– Мне давно предлагали место, вот я и согласилась, – пожала плечами Моргана. – К тому же, с моей специализацией намного логичнее будет работать именно там.  
  
– Но вы ведь будете на сегодняшнем вечере?  
  
– Разумеется. Если только не заболею окончательно. Весь день не могу согреться.  
  
Утер поднялся со стула, и посмотрел ей в глаза. Моргана постаралась ничем не выдать своего удивления, когда он осторожным движением снял с нее очки.  
  
– Мне кажется, вы и правда заболеваете, – очень серьезно сказал Утер, все так же глядя ей в глаза. – У вас температура.  
  
– Этого я и боялась, – расстроено сказала Моргана.  
  
Ей самой весь день казалось, что она непременно заболеет именно тогда, когда ей меньше всего этого хотелось. Где уж тут очаровывать мужчин… Мало кого соблазнишь температурой и нездоровым румянцем.  
  
– Нужно будет принять ударную дозу парацетамола, – сказала она и, поднявшись, забрала из руки Утера свои очки. – Ни за что не пропущу свой последний прием на этом факультете.  
  
Мда, с ее счастьем вечером ее ждет совсем не шампанское и икра, а горячий чай и «Танцы со звездами» по телевизору.  
  
– Мисс Ле Фей! – окликнул ее Утер, когда она уже была у дверей.  
  
– Да?  
  
– Не спешите с лекарствами. Говорят, что нет ничего лучше, чем старые бабушкины методы.  
  
– Я не знаю никаких бабушкиных методов, – улыбнулась Моргана. – Моя бабушка лечит все болезни аспирином.  
  
– Тогда поверьте в родовую память.  
  
– Вы меня переоцениваете, – засмеялась Моргана. – Я же экономист.

*******

По дороге домой она зашла в супермаркет. Родовая память – это, конечно, чушь, но лимоны и имбирь не помешают. Что же еще?  
  
Стоя у прилавка с фруктами, Моргана на мгновение задумалась, прикрыв глаза. Родовая память, бабушка, лекарства, температура…

«Мята, – вдруг подумала она. – Мята, и корица, и еще вот те непонятные растения рядом с петрушкой».  
  
Обойдя весь торговый зал, она положила в корзинку еще несколько специй – перец, мускатный орех, ваниль. Ей казалось, что она узнает все эти ингредиенты даже на ощупь, в полной темноте, так, словно много раз делала это раньше. Почему именно они? Что из этого всего готовят? Ладно, всегда можно списать все на температуру.  
  
Дома было так же холодно, как и в университете. Покрутив ручку не подающего признаков жизни термостата, Моргана переоделась в теплые спортивные штаны и свитер, и, завернувшись в одеяло, принялась выкладывать свои покупки на стол в кухне. На плите уютно шумел чайник, за стенкой у соседей играла музыка – что-то из классики, Моргана никогда в этом не разбиралась.  
  
Красные стручки чили красиво смотрелись на деревянной столешнице рядом с черными стручками ванили, причудливо закрученным корнем имбиря и ярко-желтыми лимонами. Она почувствовала, что снова впадает в тот странный транс, который завладел ею в магазине. Но в этот раз она не испугалась. Ее руки сами доставали с полок приправы и сахар, из холодильника – бутылку вина и сетку с яблоками, нарезали фрукты, отмеряли на ощупь нужное количество измельченной в порошок корицы, растирая ее между пальцами…  
  
Через двадцать минут она держала в руках кружку горячего, невероятно вкусно пахнущего вина. Но даже за деньги не смогла бы сказать, что именно она в него положила. Часть из ингредиентов осталась нераспечатанной и перекочевала из сумки в холодильник, часть – холодильника на стол. Чуть позже она поняла, что даже успела реорганизовать полочки со специями, не осознавая этого.  
  
Моргана решила списать все на температуру. Прихлебывая горячее вино, она устроилась на диване в гостиной, закуталась в одеяло и включила телевизор. Показывали старый фильм, который она любила в детстве, вино приятно согревало, даже музыка за стеной стихла, словно для того, чтобы дать ей выспаться…  
  
Поставив опустевшую кружку на пол, Моргана задремала, и проснулась только через два часа. Термостат заработал, и в квартире наконец-то было тепло, телевизор работал без звука. Моргана чувствовала себя совершенно здоровой и почти верила в родовую память.

*******

Вечер в университете был очень официальным, потому очень скучным. Во время бесконечного вручения наград Моргана рассматривала стены зала, свои колени, ковровую дорожку под ногами, потом сдалась и достала телефон, чтобы бездумно раскладывать леденцы по цветам. Сидящая в соседнем ряду Гвен неодобрительно посмотрела на нее, но Моргане было все равно.  
  
После официальной части был фуршет. Перебросившись парой слов со знакомыми, Моргана с бокалом шампанского вышла на балкон. Несмотря на промозглую осеннюю погоду, ей совсем не было холодно даже в тонком платье, словно теплое вино с травами все еще грело ее изнутри.  
  
– Замерзнете, мисс Ле Фей, – услышала она знакомый голос. – У вас ведь днем была температура.  
  
В руках Утера не было бокала, зато он держал ее пальто.  
  
– Это было днем, – улыбнулась она, но с удовольствием позволила ему накинуть пальто себе на плечи. – А сейчас я чувствую себя замечательно.  
  
– Рад слышать.  
  
Какое–то время они стояли рядом, молча рассматривая осенние клены, подсвеченные фонарями.  
  
– Я больше не ваша сотрудница, – сказала Моргана, не поворачивая головы. – Я перевожусь не потому, но теперь это факт. Мы с вами больше не работаем вместе.  
  
Утер повернулся к ней, словно собираясь что-то сказать, но промолчал.  
  
– Проведете меня? – спросила Моргана. – Тут так скучно, что я бы с радостью прогулялась.

*******

Моргана жила сразу за территорией студгородка, в старом кирпичном доме. Дорога до него обычно занимала у нее минут десять, но в тот вечер они шли около часа – зашли купить шоколадного печенья, затем выпили по чашке чая в кафе.

Кажется, о чем–то разговаривали, но Моргана потом с большим трудом вспоминала, о чем именно. Ее снова захлестнуло то же странное ощущение, но в этот раз оно было больше похоже на воспоминание. Словно все это уже когда–то было, словно они знакомы много лет.  
  
Дойдя до ее подъезда, они остановились. Начинался дождь, подул ветер, с деревьев грудой посыпались листья. Моргана скрестила руки на груди и вздохнула.  
  
– Я дважды приглашала вас на ужин, – сказала она, удивляясь собственной прямоте. – И вы дважды отказывались. Я больше не ваша коллега, здесь нет ваших родственников, и вы знаете, что для меня не имеют значения все эти условности. Это мое третье приглашение, и, скорее всего, последнее. Что скажете?  
  
Утер покачал головой.  
  
– Моргана, я очень ценю это…  
  
– Вы впервые назвали меня по имени, – усмехнулась она. – Теперь я жду обязательного «но».  
  
– Дослушайте, хорошо? Я ценю ваше приглашение, но хочу ответить на него встречным.  
  
– Что? – удивилась Моргана.  
  
Этого она точно не ожидала. Дождь усилился, и она отстраненно подумала о том, что теперь волосы совсем сойдут с ума и завьются еще сильнее.  
  
– К сожалению, для меня условности имеют значение, – сказал Утер со вздохом. – И не только условности. Как это ни смешно, но я не в том возрасте, чтобы спешить. Вы меня понимаете?  
  
– Нет, – честно призналась Моргана и наконец-то сообразила раскрыть зонтик.  
  
– Не будем спешить. Давайте встретимся в субботу за кофе?  
  
– Давайте, – ошарашено кивнула она.  
  
Дело приняло неожиданный, непонятный, но очень приятный поворот. А еще неожиданнее было то, что Утер на прощание поцеловал ей руку.  
  
– Возьмите зонтик, – протараторила Моргана, стараясь не покраснеть. – Вернете в субботу.  
  
И, молнией взбежав на третий этаж, еще успела увидеть из окна своей кухни Утера, идущего по университетской аллее.

Под ее зонтом.

**Гавейн и Персиваль**

– Друг, у тебя талант быть свахой, – пробормотал Гавейн, откидывая голову на спинку дивана.  
  
Был третий час ночи, остальные ребята давно разошлись, а Перси, чертыхаясь, собирал карты и фишки по всей комнате.  
  
– Да сколько можно? – притворно возмутился он. – Откуда я знал, что у вас там такая «Санта–Барбара»?  
  
– Сколько лет ты меня знаешь? – спросил Гавейн, поднимая голову.  
  
– Лет десять уже, да?  
  
– Именно. А теперь вспомни хоть один день, когда у меня в жизни не было «Санта–Барбары».  
  
Перси промолчал. Что правда, то правда. Вопрос еще, у кого из них талант.  
  
– Самое смешное, что мне как-то даже легче стало после разговора с этим твоим блондинчиком, – немного сонно сказал Гавейн. – Как будто сказал наконец–то все, что должен был сказать. Как будто занозу вынул.  
  
– Он такой же мой, как и твой, – потянулся Перси, и Гавейн невольно залюбовался показавшимся из–под его футболки прессом.  
  
– Ладно, – согласился он внезапно охрипшим голосом.  
  
Перси ушел на кухню и загремел там стаканами. Гавейн вытянулся на диване и почему-то принялся вспоминать их знакомство. Как же он тогда сох по Перси! Да и кто не сох бы, когда к таким плечам прилагается такой характер. Ох, лучше об этом не думать. Хватит с него одной истории с грустным финалом.  
  
– Знаешь, я тут подумал, – Перси зашел в комнату, держа в одной руке намыленную губку, а во второй – пивной бокал.  
  
– Вот это новость, – зевнул Гавейн и с удовольствием скользнул взглядом по его накачанным рукам.  
  
– Да перестань ты, – добродушно усмехнулся Перси. – Я подумал, что за все эти годы пытался познакомить тебя чуть ли не со всеми своими друзьями.  
  
– Что еще раз доказывает – я безнадежен, да?  
  
– Нет! Просто я подходил к этому вопросу неправильно. Я тебя знакомил не с теми людьми.  
  
– И кто же те люди, с которыми тебе надо было меня знакомить? – спросил Гавейн, приподнимаясь на локтях.  
  
– Не люди, а человек! – уточнил Перси. – И как это – кто? Я, разумеется.  
  
– Что?!  
  
– Сам подумай – я тебя столько лет терплю, и ты все еще жив. Это о многом говорит.  
  
– Перси, господи, ты что, серьезно?  
  
– Еще и как! Жаль, что я раньше не сообразил. У тебя есть планы на завтрашний вечер?  
  
– Нет, – ошарашено ответил Гавейн.  
  
Что за бред? Что вообще происходит? Хотя… Конечно же, он сам думал об этом. Думал, и не раз. Но Перси был другом, которого ему очень не хотелось терять. К тому же, Гавейн всегда думал, что совершенно его не привлекает. Иначе откуда постоянные шутки о его модельном режиме, увлажняющих масках и маникюре?  
  
– Отлично. Тогда завтра что-то придумаем, если ты не против. Ты же не против? – строго спросил Перси, продолжая намыливать бокал.  
  
– Не против, – тихо ответил Гавейн.  
  
Перси удовлетворенно кивнул и ушел обратно на кухню. Гавейн, снова откинувшись на диване, пытался понять, что только что произошло. И почему ему кажется, что все это уже было.  
  


**Мерлин и Артур**

  
Утром Мерлина разбудил стук в дверь. Слабо что-то соображая, он натянул валявшиеся на полу джинсы и побрел к двери.  
  
– Кто там? – зачем-то спросил он, поворачивая ручку.  
  
За дверью стоял Артур. В руках он держал пакет из соседней булочной.  
  
– Подожди… – сонно пробормотал Мерлин, начиная приходить в себя. – Ты же… Когда ты ушел?  
  
– Пару часов назад, – весело ответил Артур, заходя в квартиру.  
  
Захлопнув дверь, он пошел на кухню. Мерлин, подумав, побрел за ним, отчаянно зевая на ходу.  
  
Артур как раз ставил чайник.  
  
За окном все так же лил дождь. Мерлин почему-то вспомнил, что на понедельник у него назначена съемка под открытым небом. Отлично, скорее всего, все сорвется и можно будет заняться чем–то нормальным.  
  
– Как же я не услышал? – спросил он у Артура, окончательно приходя в себя.  
  
– О господи! – расхохотался Артур. – Так ты и правда не помнишь?  
  
– Что именно?  
  
– Ты не просто услышал! Ты спросил, куда я собрался, и я объяснил, что мне надо выгулять собаку. Ты что, можешь поддерживать разговор, не просыпаясь?  
  
Мерлин смущенно молчал. Такого с ним не было со времен университета. Тогда его бы и пушечный выстрел не разбудил, не то, что какой-то разговор.  
  
– Ты же меня даже провел до двери! – продолжал смеяться Артур, выкладывая булочки на тарелку.  
  
– И ты вернулся? – зачем-то спросил Мерлин, хоть и не хотел выдавать своего удивления.  
  
– Конечно. Я же сказал, что вернусь и принесу завтрак.  
  
Пока Мерлин умывался, Артур заварил чай. Он явно чувствовал себя на этой кухне намного естественнее, чем ее хозяин.  
  
– Ты был прав насчет синяков, – сказал он немного виновато, когда Мерлин вышел из ванной.  
  
– Да уж, – усмехнулся тот. – Шею я теперь не смогу никому показать минимум неделю. Теперь понятно, почему ты постоянно на нее таращился.  
  
Артур и не думал отрицать. Он просто подошел ближе и легко дотронулся до багрового синяка чуть выше ключицы.  
  
Мерлин вздрогнул, но ничего не сказал. Только подался навстречу теплому прикосновению.  
  
– У меня к тебе просьба, – тихо сказал Артур.  
  
– Ммм… Да?  
  
– Если ты хочешь, чтобы мы сегодня позавтракали, – доверительно шепнул Артур, продолжая гладить его шею, – застегни наконец–то джинсы.  
  
– А если не хочу? – спросил Мерлин и, не дожидаясь ответа, притянул его за бедра к себе.  
  
Артур прижал его к столу и запустил обе руки в его джинсы, не упустив случая сжать ладонями ягодицы. От каждого его прикосновения кровь Мерлина закипала, и дышать становилось все сложнее. Он расстегнул ширинку Артура и услышал в ответ совершенно непристойный стон. О, вот так уже лучше. Приятно знать, что не ты один заводишься с полоборота.  
  
После всего, что они делали прошлой ночью, сложно было рассчитывать на возвращение в постель. Но их устраивало и это. Они медленно целовались, поглаживая друг друга. Мерлин так и не успел надеть что-то, кроме брюк, которые уже были на полу. Теплые ладони Артура делали с ним что-то невероятное, потому Мерлин старался не смотреть вниз, чтобы сохранить хоть частичку самоконтроля.  
  
У самого Артура была та же проблема – Мерлин гладил его моментально напрягшийся член сквозь тонкую ткань трусов, на которой уже проступило влажное пятно. Он явно привык не сдерживать стоны и вскрики, и Мерлину доставляло особое удовольствие видеть, как он кусает губы и старается держать себя в руках. Он поцеловал Артура – сильнее, грубее, царапая затылок короткими ногтями.  
  
Ему даже не верилось в то, как хорошо они друг друга понимали. Еще прошлой ночью он понял, что безошибочно находит самые сладкие места на теле Артура. Какое-то внутреннее чувство подсказало ему, что у него очень чувствительные ступни, и место, где выступали из–под кожи бедренные косточки, и что на внутренней стороне бедра у него есть маленький белый шрам, прикосновение к которому заставляет того стонать вслух. Все эти совпадения уже давно перестали пугать Мерлина, потому он не удивился, когда Артур прикусил именно то место на его лопатке, которое превращало его колени в желе…  
  
Артур кажется, думал о том же, потому что всхлипнул и притянул его еще ближе. Его член дернулся в ладони Мерлина, заставляя того резко выдохнуть. Он с трудом сглотнул, стянул с Артура последний клочок ткани и задвигал рукой быстрее. Артур не остался в долгу, потому не смог бы точно сказать, кто из них кончил первым. Он знал только одно – соседи Мерлина явно теперь стали любить его меньше.

*******

– Пока я переодевался дома, успел послушать сообщение от Перси, – вспомнил Артур, когда они наконец–то добрались до булочек и заново вскипятили воду.  
  
– Это кто?  
  
– Это тот, кто отправил меня на свидание с твоим бывшим.  
  
– Отлично! – саркастично усмехнулся Мерлин, делая глоток чая. – Самое время поговорить о чем–то таком.  
  
Артур пропустил его замечание мимо ушей.  
  
– Ты не поверишь, но, кажется, у них самих что-то завязывается, – сказал он. – Перси звонил сказать, что «решил заняться Гавейном вплотную»… Это его слова, не мои. Судя по всему, он ему давно нравится, но все что-то не складывалось.  
  
– Тогда постучи по дереву. Да, вот так. А вот плевать через плечо в моей квартире не нужно! Кстати, сообщения!  
  
Он нашел свой телефон на полу в спальне, и вернулся на кухню, прижимая его к уху плечом и на ходу натягивая на себя рубашку. Артур все так же сидел за столом, попивая чай.  
  
– Ну что, кто там? – спросил он.  
  
– Моргана. Помнишь, я о ней рассказыва… О Боже!  
  
– Что? – удивился Артур.  
  
– Она все-таки решилась еще раз поговорить с тем профессором, который ей нравится. Тем, который сначала отказался, а потом еще и его сын зашел не вовремя… Ну, не важно. В общем, они встречаются сегодня в студгородке за кофе. Не ужин, но хоть какой-то прогресс. Не уверен, что у них что-то получится, да и она, судя по всему, не уверена, но так хоть ситуация прояснится.  
  
Артур немного поменялся в лице.  
  
– Подожди-ка... – начал он осторожно. – Эта твоя Моргана – она такая темненькая, в очках, да? Преподает что-то экономическое? У нее еще шрам маленький под левой бровью?  
  
Судя по лицу Мерлина, он начал понимать, в чем дело.  
  
– Только не говори мне, что это ты…  
  
– Господи, неужели я теперь буду знать все подробности жизни собственного отца? – простонал Артур и опустил голову на стол. – Убейте меня!  
  
Мерлин засмеялся и запустил ладонь в его волосы. Все вокруг него менялось, и, в то же время, становилось на свои места. Ему не хотелось ничего загадывать, но у него было ощущение, что это только начало.


End file.
